Technical Field
This application is directed to a pressure gauge and, in particular, a process isolated pressure gauge that mitigates thermal offset in pressure measurements.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional sealed pressure gauges are susceptible to thermal variations. In particular, variations in temperature of a conventional sealed pressure gauge can introduce a thermal offset in the pressure measurements being made by the pressure gauge. The thermal offset is a function of the temperature change to which the pressure gauge is exposed. Thus, as environmental, or process, temperatures fluctuate, the thermal offset of the pressure gauge also fluctuates. Due to these thermal offsets, conventional sealed pressure gauges may provide incorrect and flawed pressure measurements.